indivisiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Naga Rider
"Together, evil stands no chance!" Naga Rider is the last of the Vahana Riders who protect Tai Krung City. Synopsis The hero of Tai Krung City, defender of the dharma, protector of the people: he is Naga Rider! As the last of the Vahana Riders, Naga Rider fights for justice against the rising crimes and corruption that have ravaged the city of Tai Krung. With his formidable Iddhi, Naga Rider is able to make thoughtform armor and a psychic "legless mount," which he uses to cruise the streets of Tai Krung in search of dangers to quell and lives to save. The true threat comes from Mara, the drug kingpin who runs the city from his towering den, surrounded by his army of hired goons. Soaring above the rest is Garuda Cruel, a former comrade of Naga Rider's, who has corrupted his own form in his quest for power and currently serves as Mara's top bodyguard. Naga Rider has been riding this path of justice alone, but will have to learn how to be part of a team again if he’s going to save Tai Krung. General Information Naga Rider was the 7th Incarnation to be revealed at $400,000 during the Indiegogo crowdfunding campaign. Personality A Vahana Rider who possesses strong sense of justice, Naga Rider will do whatever it takes to ensure the peace in his home city Tai Krung. His drive as protector is arguably stemmed from the loss of his family at hands of Mara's goons, but becoming a Vahana Rider humbled him and shaped him into the person he is now. Naga Rider's enthusiasm as a protector made him noisy at times, especially through his habit in announcing his arrival/departure whenever he entered the scene of the crime (by saying "I'm here/gone!"), starting others in process. Despite his flaws, Naga Rider is truly a selfless hero at heart, truly cares with others' well-being. Even when things went bleak, he remains persevered in upholding justice and honor fot everyone's sake, having fought the crime in Tai Krung city by himself for quite some time prior to Ajna and co.'s arrival. Character Basis Naga Rider is based on the original incarnation of ("Masked Rider"), a superhero television series and franchise in Japan, even sharing the signature red scarf in his design and finishing "Kick" move. However, the golden/black color scheme has more in common with Garo, a more adult-oriented tokusatsu franchise. Nagas are snake deities or some kind of serpent or dragon in numerous Asian mythologies. Design Color Palettes #Default #??? #Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann #The White Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Story In Game Abilities Sidequest # After obtaining your 5th bar of Iddhi, talk to Naga Rider inside the inner realm to start the quest. # He wants to check on the Status of Tai Krung. Go talk to Ginseng's parents to see how it's doing. # Head to the docks to confront "The smasher", for justice! # Defeat the smasher at the docks to complete the quest. (unlocks outfit #4) Quotes Party Switch * "Virtue shall guide us." * "Let's ride!" * "It's Justice o' clock!" In Battle Gallery Nagarider.png|Naga Rider's initial design during the Indiegogo campaign Nagarider modelsheet clean-1.jpg|Naga Rider modelsheet How to play Naga Rider.jpg|Naga Rider's Infoscreen Nagarider_concept_1.png Nagarider_concept_2.png Nagarider_legless_mount_concept.png Trigger naga1.jpg|Concept art for animated opening by Studio Trigger Trigger naga2.jpg|Concept art for animated opening by Studio Trigger Trailer Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Incarnations Category:Playable Characters